


Caught

by cantrip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantrip/pseuds/cantrip
Summary: A drider finds a harpy in her web.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“Awww,” the drider cooed, using her long spindly fingers to gently caress the side of her prey’s face. It’d been such a long time since anyone had actually been stupid enough to get caught in her web. 

It was a harpy woman, squirming and writhing futilely, as if she could really pry her way out of the sticky web she found herself trapped in. Most harpies tended to be on the ugly side, awkward and gangly, with ugly muddy colored plumage and rage twisting their expressions. This one had long dark black hair, a soft elegant face, and iridescent black feathers covering the lower half of her body.

Very pretty, indeed.

The drider continued cooing gently while she inspected the harpy from all angles, ignoring her shrill bird-like screeching. Once done with her inspection she smiled, immensely pleased with her catch. The harpy would make a fine vessel for her children. 

“Don’t struggle,” she warned lightly. “You’ll only make this worse.”

They never did listen when she warned them, but that was fine. She liked when they struggled; it made everything all the more satisfying.

“Release me,” the harpy screeched again, squirming while she tried to fight back against the sticky web clinging to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she ripped out her own feathers trying to pull herself free. “My sisters will look for me! They will rip you apart and rend you from limb to limb!”

“You’re only hurting yourself,” the drider tutted, scuttling closer to the harpy who immediately froze when she came near, completely terrified. She sighed half-heartedly, inwardly pleased with how things were going. “I didn’t want to have to do this but you forced my hand.”

The drider leaned forward and bent her head downward bringing her face mere inches away from the other woman, her large fangs now exposed. The pearly white incisors glistened with dark green poison. The harpy’s eyes widened, and the drider grinned viciously before sinking them into the soft smooth flesh of her neck. Making the harpy’s entire body jerk as the drider pumped her full of poison. Her poison worked especially well for this purpose, incapacitating its victims and functioning as an aphrodisiac, leaving her prey painfully aroused.

The harpy kept spasming uselessly until she went limp against the web. Her shrieks and squawks now replaced with small pitiful moans. 

“Feel better?” the drider asked, her voice sickly sweet. Her face still merely inches away from the harpy’s. It was clear to her that the other woman was still struggling, a mixture of intense fear and ecstasy on her face.

“What did you do to me?” the harpy whispered weakly, her voice a low moan. “I feel so warm all over…”

“I’m making you feel better! Don’t you like it?” she asked.

“Please,” the harpy begged, giving up any pretense of a fight. Her eyes were fixed on the drider, staring at her large black chitinous body and her exposed breasts.

Just how the drider liked. 

She didn’t understand why they always fought. It was so much easier to just give up and let her have her way. She always made sure every single one of her victims felt nice, unlike most others of her species. Unfortunately, she had to use her poison most of the time but she didn’t mind.

However nice she may be, she was still a drider. She liked to have a _little_ fun with her prey.

“Please what?” she stroked the side of the harpy’s face, her thumb pressing against her lips experimentally. Tracing her finger tip against the edge of the harpy’s cupid bow, she watched in amazement as the harpy’s small tongue darted out and licked her thumb wantonly, coating it with a thin layer of saliva. “What do you want me to do? I can’t help if you’re not specific.”

“Fuck me,” she whimpered pitifully. “I need it…”

As if on command, the drider guided her ovipositor into the harpy’s slick waiting cunt, sighing as she sunk in. The wet tight heat felt amazing around her and it took nearly all of her resolve to not push in faster. She didn’t want to hurt the harpy, she’d been nice and cooperative after all. 

Instead, slowly her slick black appendage’s narrow tip first pushed against the harpy’s inner opening before going in even further. Stretching her in preparation for what would what come next.

Next, the drider’s length contracted, rippling as a large round object began traveling upwards inside of the harpy. She gasped, arching against the webs as it passed through her tight cunt, stretching her even further as the egg was forced through, rolling up through her canal. The outline of it was clearly visible against her skin; a large lump making its way up into her womb, thick black viscous fluid easing its passage.

“Good?” The drider asked in a hoarse whisper. Passing eggs was as pleasurable for her as it was for her victims and she was eager to pump more into the harpy’s waiting cunt.

The harpy’s eyes were clenched tight and her chest rose up and down as she panted. She nodded ever so slightly and the drider smiled in return.

Then, the second egg came burgeoning forth, pushed along by the drider’s ovipositor. Between the aphrodisiac and pressure of the egg pressing inside of her, the harpy was moaning shamelessly, all inhibitions gone. The sensation of the egg rolling into her cunt driving her toward orgasm.

“More, please. I need it.” The words tumbled out of her mouth as one of drider’s hands began to massage the harpy’s clit, making her come almost immediately. Her insides clenching against the drider’s ovipositor inside of her, a full body shiver running through the drider.

The third, fourth, and fifth eggs came through faster than the first two. Rapidly making their way into the harpy and settling in next to the others. A sizeable bulge protruded from the harpy’s belly. The harpy orgasmed again and then exhausted she slumped back on the web. Still breathing heavily, her eyes glazed and unfocused in the sky above.

Gently, the drider removed her appendage once it was clear that no more eggs would come forth. She pressed a small light kiss to the bulge and went about carefully removing the harpy from her web. 

With great care she lifted the other woman who was too bonelessly tired to struggle and placed her on the ground, brushing away a few stray locks of hair plastered to her forehead by sweat.

“Don’t be a stranger, come back anytime you want,” she laughed lightly.


End file.
